


An unexpected proposition

by Moonbridge400



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbridge400/pseuds/Moonbridge400
Summary: As a new law passes, Supergirl will have to resign from the DEO... unless she finds the way to get her permanent alien citizenship. A loophole in the law allows a married alien to get it, but she has to be married by midnight. Lena will come to her rescue, that's what friends are for.  Classic rom-com style.





	1. The proposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and English isn't my first language. Sorry for any mistake. The rating will change as I add chapters, probably up to mature. Sadly, I won't post as regularly as I originally wanted to because, you know... life !! But I intend to finish it, it will just take longer than I taught. Most of the story arch is written but kind suggestions are welcome. Supercorp is endgame.
> 
> It takes place somewhere in the season 2. Alex and Maggie are a couple and Mon-El doesn't exist.

Lena heard a soft landing on the terrace. She was familiar with this sound now, and she took the time to finish writing her sentence while saying:

“Come in, Supergirl.”

From outside, Supergirl could see that Lena had removed her jacket to be more comfortable while working and the jacket was hanging on the back of her chair, she could saw her long black hair loosely tied revealing her bare neck. As she entered by the glass door, she had to brace herself when Lena slowly made her chair spun as she was not prepared for this vision. Lena’s pencil skirt has lifted up revealing her leg up to the mid-thigh and her silk white camisole was see-through, clearly, she didn’t expect visitors and she forgot her state before telling her to come in. Supergirl blushed before dropping her gaze to the floor.

“Hello Miss Luthor, sorry to interrupt.”

Lena, seeing the superhero so affected and unable to look at her in the eyes looked down to her outfit and realized she was a bit underdressed, she stands up while pulling on the hem of her skirt and she turned back to pick up her jacket while saying:

“Come on Supergirl, this is nothing you can’t see on a beach, don’t be shy.” She said while putting back her jacket. “What are you doing here, I suppose you didn’t come here for the view.”

On that last word, she turned back face to and just in time to wink at her. 

Looking directly into her eyes, Supergirl answered, trying to hide her flutter:

“I’m sorry miss Luthor, I just didn’t want to embarrass you,” said quickly Supergirl. She then seemed to gather her courage and said very solemnly. “As for the reason for my presence, I’m here to inform you that at 23h59 tonight, I will no longer work with the DEO, consequence of the new bill that will take effect, the ACC bill. As you know, because of this new law, no alien can work for a federal agency until they get a temporary alien citizenship certification (TACC). I will send the form first hour in the morning tomorrow, but it could take weeks to treat. I don’t know when I will be allowed to get back to the DEO or If I will even be able to.” 

She knew that this meant she would no longer be able to work with her sister and her friends, and she was unable to hide her sadness while finishing her phrase.

“Maybe I can help you with that,” offered Lena, seeing the sadness on Supergirl face. 

“It’s kind of you to offer, but I doubt you can grant me a TACC even with your influence, miss Luthor. And even if you could, as Supergirl, I need to follow the rules and I can’t ask for special treatment.  It’s hard enough to convince my alien compatriot that the process is fair and that the government can be trusted. If I were to get special treatment, that would only prove it’s an unfair system. I can’t endorse that,” said Supergirl with a sad smile, thankful for Lena’s effort.

“Yes, I understand your position and I totally agree with you.  I wasn’t offering a favor. But what if I told you there is another way,” retorted Lena.  She went to open her filing cabinet, obviously looking for something.  While searching, she stated:

“I happen to be quite informed on the process, as I was a consultant for the committee that elaborated the Act of Alien Citizenship (ACC). You are focusing on getting a TACC, but you could apply for a permanent alien citizenship certification (PACC),” stated Lena.

Rapidly flipping the pages of a massive document, she has just extracted from the filing cabinet, she smiled as she found what she was looking for. 

“It was my understanding that you need a temporary alien citizenship certification before you get a permanent alien citizenship certification? ”  answered Supergirl, confused. 

“Well. That’s how the law is presented but this bill, which I’m holding a copy here, has more than 500 pages. Most people don’t’ read all the pages or even understand all the terms and conditions. There is a clause in the law for the alien who’s married to an American citizen before the law is passed. In that specific case, the said alien would be automatically granted a temporary alien citizenship certification (TACC).  After 6 months, if they are still married, they can apply for the PACC,” explained Lena while pulling the page with the clause from the bill in question before walking toward Supergirl and giving her the page with a wide victory smile.

“This means you wouldn’t have to stop working for the DEO at all,” concluded Lena.

“This is great,” stated Supergirl, quickly reading the page. “But you seem to forget that I’m not married to an American citizen, or to anybody for what matters. Hell, I don’t even have a boyfriend and the law will be in effect tonight at midnight,” retorted Supergirl while giving back the page to Lena.

“There is nothing I can do for the boyfriend,” said Lena, picking the page from Supergirl’s hand and walking to her desk to dropping it. She then turned back to look at Supergirl, lightly resting on her desk.

”But, I happen to be an American citizen and I’m not married. You could marry me. Problem solved!” Lena declared while crossing her arm, smiling, her head slightly tilted on the right. Happy to have found, what she thought was, a perfect solution to Supergirl’s problem.

“That’s insane, I can’t marry you,” promptly answered Supergirl.

“You think it’s insane to marry me,” said Lena, her arms falling on each side of her body and her smile fading.

“That’s not what I meant…” stuttered Supergirl,  realizing what she has just said. “Anybody would be lucky to marry you.” She felt her cheek beginning to turn pink at that statement but she refused to look away. 

“You are a perfectly suitable bride!” ended Supergirl.

“Is it because I’m a woman then?” asked Lena, frowning her eyebrows, intrigued by the superhero reaction.

“What? No, not at all! I’m totally pro-equality and as Kryptonians, we even think it’s a moot point. Love is love, that’s not the problem,”  answered supergirl, regaining composure.

“So, if you don’t have a problem with me or with the fact that I’m a woman, what is it? “

“Well, I… It just seems too much to ask, and it might be complicated… not to mention, dangerous too.  I don’t think you should…” stammered supergirl, having difficulties to come up with more excuses.

“What? I should not what? Help a friend that has saved me more time than I can count?  Look, I’m not completely selfless in that. First, I seem to need your protection more often than I like and the DEO certainly help with that.” As she was listing all her reasons, Lena was slowly walking toward Supergirl.

“Second, I recently acquired CatCo magazine, and our marriage would give me good press, let’s not deny that. Third, I am in sort of a dry spell romantically speaking, perks of being a CEO and a Luthor. So nothing prevents me to get married for 6 months. Finally, I owe you and I finally get a chance to show you my gratitude.  I could go on like that for a while but we are on a tight schedule. It would be my honor to do this for you. Let me help you, Supergirl,” pleaded Lena.

She ended her last sentence at an arm of distance from Supergirl.  She looked straight into the eyes of the superhero, watching her looking for more excuses or for flaws in her argumentation, but failing to find any. Capitalizing on her momentum, she took Supergirl’s hand in hers while slowly putting a knee on the floor, never breaking eye contact. A spark of challenge in her eyes and the Luthor’s signature smile on her face, she took advantage of the hero silence and she said:

“Supergirl, will you marry me?”

…

Kara was looking down at the gorgeous woman at her feet, her mouth slightly open but her words were missing and for a second, her brain seemed to have stopped working. All the good reasons to say no seemed to have vanished. She knew that she risked getting hurt, she knew it could go all kinds of wrong, her brain knew she should say no, but her heart was screaming: Yes.

She had to kick herself from the inside to remind her that this was for pretend only. Just to get her PACC, a friend helping a friend. And also, she had to say something or this would begin to be awkward.

Pulling lightly on the hand of the CEO to help her stand up. She laughs to dissimulate her emotion and said while pulling Lena in a tight hug:

“Yes Lena, I accept your offer and thank you for your help. This means so much,” answered Supergirl

“What are friends for!” replied Lena while reciprocating the hug. After a couple of seconds, she released her grip from Supergirl. She immediately went to her desk and activated the intercom.

“Jess, get me a Michigan's judge, I need to get married before midnight.”


	2. Big news

 

Supergirl was sound asleep when she heard a persistent knocking at her door.  A quick scan of the door revealed that Alex was on the other side.  

She sat up in her bed and the memories of yesterday started to come back. The marriage. Yes. She looked at her hand and the ring was there. Proving it hadn’t been a dream. She had married Lena yesterday. This had all gone so fast. 

Another series of knocks interrupted her train of thought, and she stood up before Alex kicked the door down. 

“I’m coming, don’t break the door,” Kara said, quickly putting her slippers and walking to let her sister in. She was wearing her pajama bottoms with an old National city University t-shirt.

As she put her hand on the handle of the door, her new alliance caught her eyes, shining on her finger, feeling odd.  She quickly removed the ring and put it in her pocket. She had yet to find a way to tell her sister that she got married and it was too early for that discussion. She needed time and coffee before finding the right way to break the news, better hide the ring for the moment. 

Pulling her brighter smile on her face, she opened the door and found Alex, her fist in the air, ready to knock again. ”Good morning sis. What brings you here so early?” she asked, trying to sound innocent. 

“I figured you would need moral support on your first day. You know, with your new situation… “ stated Alex, lifting coffee and donuts from Noonan’s up in the air. “And I picked up a little something on the way that will cheer you up,” stated Alex, making her way to the kitchen to drop the 2 coffees and the box of donuts. 

“My first day? How do you know about that?” said Kara, tilting her head. 

“Everybody knows the ACC law is passing today? We talked about it non-stop last week!  Are you okay?” said Alex, looking at Kara with concern. 

Of course, her sister was talking about her first day of unemployment as Supergirl, not her first day as Mrs. Luthor. 

“Yeah… of course… the law. You're talking about the law, I knew that.  I was totally pulling your leg,” caught up Kara while adjusting her glasses. 

“You’ve got the weirdest sense of humor sometimes,” answered Alex with suspicion, “Never mind, I’ve got something that will make you laugh. Check this,” she said, pulling a tabloid from her back pocket and handing it to Kara. “Look at this, this is even more absurd than the Obama birth certificate thing,” she said pointing at the front page of the magazine.  On the front page was written in capital letters : 

 “Supergirl marries the  CEO of Luthor Corp in a secret ceremony !”

The article was accompanied by a picture of their marriage certificate.  As she was looking at the front page, Kara felt her blood leaving her face and her eye grew wide, she started biting her bottom lips thinking “ _Oh Rao, I’m so screwed!_  ” 

“Come on Kara, that’s funny because it’s so unbelievable. It’s obviously a forged document,” said Alex laughing while pointing and looking at the front page with one hand and holding Kara by her shoulder with the other. 

But since she wasn’t hearing any reaction from Kara, she looked at her sister’s face, her laugh died in her throat. Kara had wide open eyes and a guilty look on her face. She remembered  Kara’s comment about her first day. 

“Wait a minute, what did you think I was talking about earlier when I talked about this being your first day? Is there something you want to tell me ?” asked Alex. She put her hands on each of Kara’s shoulders trying to look in Kara’s eye who was avoiding her gaze.  Then looked again at the front page and at Kara’s face again. 

“Nooo, this can’t be,  this has to be a fake certificate. Tell me you didn’t marry Lena Luthor in secret,” said Alex lifting her hands from Kara’s shoulders who then proceed to turn her back on her sister and to grip the countertop to keep her balance. 

Kara was trapped. She had to come clean. There was no escape from this discussion. Her sister was looking at her, totally flabbergasted. 

“That’s not how I wanted to tell you,” said Kara before reaching for her alliance in her pocket and pulling it out. She put it back on her finger. She slowly turned to face Alex while showing off her hand. “But yes, I got married. I didn’t want you to find out this way, I’m sorry,” said Kara. 

Alex took a pause. Her mind was racing, trying to make sense of this new information, but she failed to find any logic in it. Sure, Kara and Lena were looking at each other with that smitten look all the time.  In fact,  you had to be blind not to see it. But those two idiots seemed to be the only ones unaware of it. And suddenly, they were married? WTF? I mean, sure lesbians move fast, but not THAT fast. How can you go from “we're just friends“ to “we're married” in one night? That doesn’t make any sense. And why on earth would Lena marry Supergirl if she had a crush on Kara… unless she knows? Does it mean Lena knows Kara is Supergirl? Alex started pacing the floor in Kara’s small kitchen. 

“What has changed? I mean, I knew there was something up between you two but… Did she find out that you and Supergirl are the same person?  And why did you get married as Supergirl instead of Kara ?. Not that I would approve such a quick move, but at least, that would make a little bit of sense.“ argued Alex throwing her hand in the air and stopping dead in her tracks. 

“First of all, there is nothing except friendship between Lena and me! Why do people always assume that ?” answered Kara causing a major eye roll from Alex.

“Fine, if you insist,” replied Alex. Not believing it for a second. 

“Secondly, Lena doesn’t know Kara and Supergirl are the same people. I told you, I can keep a secret,” scoffed Kara before carrying on.  “And why would Kara and Lena make more sense? Kara doesn’t need an Alien citizenship certificate, it's Supergirl who does,” ended Kara, satisfied that her logic was flawless. 

 “Ok, slow down,” replied Alex, slowly turning toward Kara. “You mean that you got married, as Supergirl, to get an alien greed card? And to Lena Luthor who has a crush on Kara but without knowing that Kara and Supergirl are the same people?"

Alex took a pause before stating in disbelief. " That is the worst plan I’ve ever heard !” She crossed her arms and looked at Kara defiantly. 

“Again, Lena doesn’t have a crush on me… WE'RE FRIENDS !” repeated Kara, teeth tights while looking at Alex. She was defying her to insist on this point.

Alex raised her hands, showing she was surrendering but she thought herself (And  _denial_  is a river in Egypt). 

“Lena was just trying to do the right thing and help Supergirl, the DEO, and National City,” added Kara, beginning to feel irritated by the disbelief of her sister. 

“By marrying Supergirl? Don’t you think it’s a bit of an extreme solution ?” asked Alex with concern in her voice. She was trying to bring Kara to understand why she had doubt on Lena’s motivations. 

“At least, she proposed a solution so I could keep working at the DEO… She was the only one to come up with one and the time was running out,” said Kara, emotion strangling her voice. She turned her back to Alex to hide the tears that were slowly starting to build up in her eyes.

That's when Alex understood what pushed Kara to go with this absurd plan, she was afraid to lose the job where she got to work with her sister and her friends every day. How could she be so blind and not see the distress in Kara before today? She put her hand on Kara’s strong shoulders, pulling her softly, leaving her the option to resist. As if she could force Supergirl to do anything. 

But Kara didn’t even try to resist the pull, she put her arms around her sister and hold her tight and she softly said,  her cheek on her sister's shoulder “I couldn’t bear to lose my family. You, Winn, James, J'onn… you are my family and you were all staying at the DEO… Without me. I couldn’t accept that.” 

“I understand that, now. I’m sorry I couldn’t see it before. Why didn’t you said something, we could have talked about this… before you do something rash,” asked softly Alex, releasing her grip to look into Kara eyes. 

Kara wiped her eyes.

“I think I didn’t realize how afraid I was of losing you until it was too late. And being given an opportunity to stay at the DEO at the last minute felt like someone was throwing me a lifeline. I didn’t think, I just picked it up.” said Kara. 

“I get that, and I’m very happy that I get to continue to work with you. I truly am. I’m just worried that you didn’t think of all the consequences of your decision,” said Alex. “But you can count on me to back you when... I mean, if there's trouble.” 

“I know you don’t trust Lena, at least not as much as I do, but there won’t be any trouble.  It’s only a business arrangement, everything is under control,” said Kara. “In 6 months, it will we be over, we’ll get a divorce and everything will get back to normal.” 

Alex was about to express serious doubt about that when her phone started to ring. 'Agent Schott' was displayed on the caller id. Alex picked it up.

“Danvers,” said Alex.

“Alex, you need to get here ASAP,” said Winn urgently. 

“Why? What’s the emergency? I’m kind of in the middle of something," asked Alex, looking at the worried look on her sister's face. 

“General Lane is here to remove Director Henshaw from his position of commander of the DEO,” said Winn.  

“What? No ! We’re coming ! ” answered Alex, hanging up on Winn who didn’t have the time to add "What?  We?-”  

When Alex turned around, Supergirl was already gone. Alex started to run while activating her coms “Supergirl, don’t do anything stupid! Wait for me, remember you were supposed to be on leave starting today."

“Well, good thing I’m not. Don't worry, I won’t do anything stupid but I don’t trust General Lane and I can’t let him take J'onn away. Meet me there,” said Supergirl before using her super speed to fly toward the DEO. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Reminder of the Legal Lingo  
> ACC : Act of Alien Citizenship. Law that forces an alien who works for any US federal Agency to have an Alien Citizenship Certification. Which is the equivalent the Certificate of Citizenship or the Certificate of Naturalization ( for human foreigners).  
> DEO : Departement of Extranormal Operations. The role of the DEO is to monitor those with extranormal superpowers and to prevent any threat to the general public.  
> PACC : Permanent Alien Citizenship Certification. Proof that an alien is a US citizen.  
> TACC : Temporary Alien Citizenship Certification, is given to an alien while their file is under review. After approval, a PACC will be issue.
> 
>  


	3. Lena's first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is trickier than I thought, and I'm trying to avoid incoherence in the story. Sorry for the delay.

Lena woke up with the feeling that her thoughts had bounced in her head all night, trying to make sense of yesterday’s events and anticipating their consequences. It left her tired after a full night of sleep and with the feeling of being overwhelmed. What an unusual turn of events.

As a businesswoman, she was accustomed to seizing opportunities on the go and to take calculated risks. But she rarely took a risk in her personal life. And she took a big one yesterday. She couldn’t clearly explain why she was convinced that this one was worth taking, but ultimately she trusted her instincts.

  
“Ok Lena, let’s analyze the situation calmly,” she thought to herself. “You are a scientist after all.”

  
The one thing she knew for sure was that her main objective was to help Supergirl, she might have listed other reasons to convince the girl-of-steel but it was only because she knew Supergirl wouldn’t accept her help otherwise. That’s why she had to make her think this arrangement was mutually beneficial. Supergirl had saved her life on multiple occasions. And If Lena could help her in return, there is nothing that would stop her from doing that.

  
She was satisfied to think that she manages to achieve this objective. They got married before midnight and the judge issued her new wife a temporary alien citizenship certificate at the same time. It was just a matter of time before It became permanent. Which means Supergirl could continue her work with the DEO and keep National City safe.

Lena felt proud to know she contributed to that fact, even just a little. They even filed for the normal process of PACC, and if they were lucky, the treatment would take less than 6 months, allowing them to get a divorce before the delay of 6 months was over.

  
As for the consequence of her action on herself, this was a little bit more difficult to anticipate. She said it would be good press for her but honestly, Lena wasn’t so sure about that. First, no doubt the press would find a way to twist the story to make her the villain. Saying she was getting something out of it, or that she was trying to manipulate Supergirl or that she had a hidden agenda.

Paparazzi presence was also to be expected at some point. Not that it would be much of a change for her, paparazzi already stalked her from time to time. With that in mind, she wanted to keep the press in the dark as long as possible. One way of doing that was by getting married under Michigan law. One of the 2 states offering secret marriage. This could give them privacy at least for a while and protect supergirl real identity since the marriage certificate would not be in the public record, it would stay in the judge cabinet. Unless the DEO or her own lawyer leaked the information about their marriage, nobody would know about their arrangement for a while. This would give her time to prepare a contingency plan.

At some point, their marriage will become public knowledge, it's bound to happen at some point, and when that time comes, she needed to have a communication plan ready to control the message and avoid a mediatic disaster.

  
Another potential consequence was that even a fake-marriage would be an obstacle to her love life when the said marriage will become public knowledge. But, let’s face it, there was nothing interesting to interrupt there. The last time she felt a hint of romantic interest for someone was when this cute reporter from CatCo came into her office. As soon as she met her, she felt there was something special about her, the way she stood tall with determination, her hand firmly holding on her notepad, an inquisitive look on her face. She founded herself noticing small details about the reporter. Like how cute she was when she was adjusting her glasses or how she quickly blushed at the smallest hint of a compliment.

And just like that, Lena felt under her charm. If Mr. Kent hadn’t been there, she might have asked her out on the spot. But things didn’t go as expected. The cute reporter from CatCo didn’t seem to be aware of her interest at all. Lena flirted with her on several occasion after that day without getting a single sign of interest on her part. She wasn’t sure if she was being too subtle or if it was a total lack of romantic interest from Kara’s part, but this wasn’t going anywhere.

In the meantime, their relationship had evolved into a great friendship and Lena didn’t want to jeopardize that. So she accepted that this wasn’t meant to be a romance and she started to appreciate what she had, instead of running after something that wasn't meant to happen. So, sadly, nothing to interrupt here.

  
But other than that, this wouldn’t really impact her life, Supergirl and her both agreed that this was a business arrangement for a limited time. A contract binding 2 persons for 6 months at most, that was all it was. They would live their life separated, nothing had changed between them unless a small piece of paper in a locked cabinet…

Oh and the 2 rings, of course. The rings were Supergirl’s idea, something about the sanctity of marriage. It wasn’t that surprising that the superhero insisted to keep this tradition. After all, she was always so chivalrous, it made sense she wanted the ceremony to be somewhat formal. But she was surprised that the hero was able to find them on such short notice, the alliances were simple but very well crafted and elegant. Lena could wear hers with her designer clothes and the ring would fit nicely. Supergirl had good taste, she thought.

So after all, things weren't so bad. Her main objective was reached, and the potential impacts on her life were low and she had time to find a plan to minimize them even more. She felt like she had things under control. She was about to get to work on that communication plan when she heard a soft “ding” coming from her phone. She saw a notification alerting her that her name has been mention in a news article. Opening it, she quickly saw the digital version of a people magazine titling “ Supergirl marries the LutherCorp CEO in secret.”

Well, that didn’t take long. So long for the well-prepared contingency plan. Feeling the adrenaline starting to flow through her veins, she quickly picked up her things to go to the office. If she wanted to have a chance to get there before it was surrounded by journalists, she'd better hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Reminder of the Legal Lingo  
> ACC : Act of Alien Citizenship. Law that forces an alien who works for any US federal Agency to have an Alien Citizenship Certification. Which is the equivalent the Certificate of Citizenship or the Certificate of Naturalization ( for human foreigners).  
> DEO : Departement of Extranormal Operations. The role of the DEO is to monitor those with extranormal superpowers and to prevent any threat to the general public.  
> PACC : Permanent Alien Citizenship Certification. Proof that an alien is a US citizen.  
> TACC : Temporary Alien Citizenship Certification, is given to an alien while their file is under review. After approval, a PACC will be issue.
> 
>  


	4. Unwelcomed visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Lane arrives at the DEO.

_Earlier that day_

Usually, when Winn arrives at the DEO for his day of work, he felt cheerful but today was different. Today was the first day of work without Supergirl… and all the other aliens. But it was mostly Supergirl's absence that made him feel sad. After all, if it weren’t for her, he wouldn’t even be working at the DEO.

Arriving at his desk, he was surprised to see J’onn, pacing in the surveillance room.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you suppose to be in Washington to accelerate the treatment of your alien citizenship?” asked Winn.

“I was supposed to, but I received this yesterday,” answered J’onn.

* * *

 

  

 

> DEPARTMENT OF MILITARY DEFENSE  
>  OFFICE OF THE DEPUTY CHIEF OF STAFF  
>  242 ARMY PENTAGON  
>  WASHINGTON D.C. 20310-09342
> 
>  
> 
> MEMORANDUM FOR ACTING DIRECTOR OF DEO 
> 
> SUBJECT:  Expedited process of TACC for strategic member of defense
> 
>   1. In order to avoid disruption in essentials defense departments, the departement of alien citizenship has received order from the President to deliver without delay their TACC to members of the group named: “Strategic Member of Defense”. 
> 

>   1. The Director of DEO has been designated as one (1) member of the group “Strategic Member of Defense”. As such, J’onn J’onzz has been included on the speed process for TACC delivrance. 
> 

>   1. **Your TACC will be delivered on November 1 st 0800 at your office.** You are to continue your work as U.S. Military employee without interruption. 
> 

>   1. For questions, you can communicate with the department of alien citizenship at 1-866-555-8976.
> 

> 
>  
> 
> ALEXIS LEE PAULSEN  
>  Colonel, U.S. Army  
>  Assistant Deputy Chief of Staff

* * *

 

“It’s 8:30, did you receive the delivery?” asked Winn.

"No, and that worries me. It was supposed to be a formality, my file has been pre-approved. I tried calling the department, but I only get the standard automated message saying that they are getting an unexpectedly large amount of calls and that the waiting time is 1 hour," said J’onn.

“How surprising!” commented Winn, with irony.

“Can you find me some contact information for this colonel Paulsen in the database, I’m going to reach to him directly,“ asked J’onn.

“On it !“ replied Winn, quickly starting to type on his computer. It only took a couple of seconds before the response showed on his screen.

\--  No record found for “Alexis Lee Paulsen” --

“He doesn’t seem to be in the defense repertory. That's weird," said Winn.

At the same time, J’onn attention’s is drawn to the surveillance screen showing General Lane is at the security desk.

“That cannot be good news. This is starting to look like some kind of trap. Call Alex, tell her to get here immediately,” said J’onn having the feeling that things were about to go bad.

Winn jumped on his phone to call Alex while J'onn picked the secure line to call the guard on duty, “This is director Henshaw, you need to delay General Lane entry on the site, do whatever you want. But you can’t let him in before agent Danver arrives, got it ?”

“ Yes, Sir,” replied agent Vasquez.

Vasquez hung up the phone and looked back at the General.

“I’m sorry General Lane, our system is not working well today. I’m having a hard time giving you clearance to access the site. That's going to take a little bit longer. Thanks for your patience.” said Vasquez.

This was a lame excuse, she knew it and the suspicious look on General Lane made her feel like he knew she was trying to buy time.  She needed to find a better excuse and fast. Answering her prayer, an angel in red and blue landed just behind General Lane. _That should provide a good distraction,_ she thought, happy to see Supergirl.

General Lane, seeing the look of relief on Vasquez's face, turned around to see what was going on and found himself face to face with Supergirl. She was looking at him with suspicion, her arms crossed.

“If it isn’t the strongest unemployed alien on earth,” taunted Lane, quickly recovering from his initial surprise. “You and your kind are not welcome in any government's office anymore, get back to your lair or whatever hole you crawled out !”

“Good morning to you too, General. I see your opinion on me hasn’t evolved very much despite all the work I have done for the DEO,” said Supergirl.

“Don’t flatter yourself, it’s not about you. I distrust ALL aliens. Typical Kryptonian, so self-absorbed. They always think everything is about them and that the world will self-destruct without their help," said Lane with disdain.

“You’re wrong, I'm just trying to do my part to make this world a better place. And many other aliens could have been able to do the same, thanks to the presidential amnesty.  But because of people like you, who are afraid of everything that is different from them. The Congress was able to pass this horrible law that treats us like a menace to the country, “ said Supergirl, starting to feel irritated by the General's hostile attitude.

“When the President signed the Alien Amnesty Act, she didn’t think of the consequence of her action. It’s easy to pronounce nice speeches, saying everybody is welcome and that we will all live together in peace. But not every alien wants to be peaceful, lots of them are criminals, some even wants to conquer us. We can’t allow aliens to come here and infiltrate our institutions. We need to protect ourselves and we will,” said Lane with conviction.

“Most aliens are refugees, not criminals. They are here because their lives have been threatened on their world or because they don’t have a home anymore. And now, they will be like a second-class citizen. Thanks to the ACC,” said Supergirl.

“If they are not happy with the way they are treated here, they can go back to where they came from,” replied Lane.

“That’s just it, don’t you see, we cannot! Some of us have nowhere to get back to. My planet is destroyed, there is nothing that I would want more than to get back to Krypton with my people, but it’s impossible. How would you feel if the earth was destroyed? And the planet where you escaped was treating you like a criminal ?”

“This has nothing to do with feelings, don't get sappy. It's about the safety of the nation and the protection of our borders. We have rules in place for human immigration. Why should it be different for aliens? The rules should be stricter if you asked me, especially for powered aliens like you.” replied Lane. “If it were for me, aliens wouldn’t be allowed to work in military or law enforcement at all. But the government decided that if an alien is legally a US citizen, they have the same rights than a human US citizen. Liberal bullshit if you ask me… But I don't make the laws, I enforce them. Speaking of…I’m not here to chat, I have business to attend at the DEO and since you're not welcome there anymore...  Goodbye to you,” said General Lane.

“Nah, I think I’m coming inside too, ” replied Supergirl nonchalantly, repressing a smile in anticipation of the revelation she was about to do. She was going to enjoy seeing Lane's face when he realizes that she was still working for the DEO.

“I’d like to see you try. Without your alien citizenship, you would be arrested for trespassing in a secure government facility,” replied Lane, with a menacing tone. 

“It’s a good thing that I have my TACC then,” she replied, letting her smile show.

“That’s not possible, they didn’t start giving them yet. You're lying !” he accused her.

"I don't lie. It's the truth," answered Supergirl firmly, looking at him straight in the eyes, defying him to prove her wrong.

“ I don’t know how you pulled that, but if it's not true, your gonna regret it," he said before turning his back on Supergirl.

 Obviously upset, he barked at Vasquez, ” Now will you open that goddamn door.”

Vasquez had seen Agent Danvers arrive a couple of minutes ago, while the General and Supergirl were arguing. She had no reason to make him wait longer.

Vasquez looked at him coldly.

“Yes, General, “ answered Vasquez in the most dreadful tone she could while buzzing the secure door open.“ Welcome back, Supergirl. So glad you’re here.” added Vasquez on a cheerful tone.

"Thank you, agent Vasquez. I'm happy to be here," said Supergirl with a large smile.

* * *

 

While General Lane and Supergirl were arguing, Alex had discreetly entered in the DEO by the service door.

J’onn immediately went to talk to her.

“Alex, good you’re here. Listen, we don’t have much time. I didn’t receive my TACC as planned this morning. This means you are the head of DEO until further notice, as protocol prescribed and I’m… well, a visitor, I guess? At least until I found what’s going on. ”

“I saw Lane at the security desk. I don't think it's a coincidence, him being here on the day you're having trouble with your TACC, “ said Alex.

“I agree,” answered J’onn.

As if they summoned him by telling his name, they heard the buzzing sound of the security door letting General Lane enter with Supergirl on his trail.

“I was expecting you to be here, Agent Danvers. But I wasn’t counting on Mr. Henshaw to be stupid enough to be here without authorization,” said General Lane.

“He has my authorization,” replied sharply Alex, looking at him with distrust.

“You don't have the authority to do that,” said Lane.

“Agent Danvers is my replacement when I have to step down for short period, that’s protocol,” said J'onn.

“Well, after that little stunt on the Jeremiah Danvers case, the Department of Defense isn’t sure of who’s got agent Danvers loyalty. And in this uncertain time, they chose a real patriot to be at the head of DEO… me,” said Lane, satisfied with himself.

“That’s bullshit... “ said Alex angrily.

“Calm down, agent Danvers... if you don’t want to be suspended. Here's my official letter of nomination,” said Lane before pulling a document from his jacket and giving it to Alex.

Turning to Supergirl, he added, “ Say hello to your new boss ! “ obviously happy to turn the situation on her.

Supergirl looked at Alex who was reading anxiously the letter Lane just give her. Supergirl was hoping Alex would say it wasn't true.

“He’s telling the truth. General Lane is the new head of the DEO,” said Alex, her voice defeated.

  

“Now that we are on the same page," said Lane. He turned to face J'onn. "Do you, or do you not have your alien citizenship certificate ? “ asked General Lane.

“Well...No, There was a miscommunication. I was supposed to receive my TACC this morning, but there seems to be a problem,” answered J'onn.

“That is very unfortunate… for you!” said Lane, smiling coldly. “GUARDS! Arrest this intruder! J'onn J’onzz, you are accused of unauthorized presence in a secure government facility,” said Lane, manifestly happy to use his new power.

“That’s absurd! I was working here until yesterday, this his only a bureaucratic mix-up,” said J'onn.

“Well, You can argue that to the judge,” said Lane, not caring about J'onn protestations.

“These accusations will never hold in court, that’s ridiculous,” said J'onn.

Lane lowered his voice so only J'onn could hear him

“I know, but while you are waiting for your trial, your TACC process is going to be delayed since we don't deliver temporary citizenship if you are awaiting trial. And as long as your waiting, I'm going to be head of the DEO,” replied Lane.

“That was your plan all along, you were the one who sent me this false Memo,” accused J’onn pointing at him angrily.

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” said Lane innocently. “You were the one stupid enough to stay here without accreditation. I’m justified to arrest you. And if you really want to make my day, please escape from custody. A fugitive alien… that would make a good figure on your TACC application,” added Lane.

J’onn knew he had lost this battle. He had no choice but to stay and fight the allegations inside the system if he wanted to get back at the head to the DEO some day.

“You’re despicable,” said J’onn with disgust.

“I’m only doing what has to be done to protect my country, “ replied Lane with conviction. He then turned to Supergirl. "Now, I'm gonna check your story and you better pray I don't find anything suspicious or you will join you green friend in a cell."

 

Another buzzing sound from the door interrupted them and they all turned to see who was coming in. Lucy Lane entered the room.

“Dad, what are you doing here? “ asked Lucy.

“I’m the new head of DEO. What are you doing here ? “ replied the General.

“Winn called me, saying I should get here if I was in town. It looks like he was right to call me. Someone needs a lawyer in here?” asked Lucy.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Reminder of the Legal Lingo  
> ACC : Act of Alien Citizenship. Law that forces an alien who works for any US federal Agency to have an Alien Citizenship Certification. Which is the equivalent the Certificate of Citizenship or the Certificate of Naturalization ( for human foreigners).  
> DEO : Departement of Extranormal Operations. The role of the DEO is to monitor those with extranormal superpowers and to prevent any threat to the general public.  
> PACC : Permanent Alien Citizenship Certification. Proof that an alien is a US citizen.  
> TACC : Temporary Alien Citizenship Certification, is given to an alien while their file is under review. After approval, a PACC will be issue.
> 
>  


	5. Unplanned consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy brings Supergirl to realize some implications of her arrangement with Lena.

 

“Winn, you little genius, thanks! Your timing is perfect, major Lane. I could use a lawyer,” said J’onn.

“I’m gonna help you, Hank, I promise. You need to tell me everything that happened and everything you know about this case,” said Lucy before she turned to the guard holding J’onn by the arm. “ Can you bring Mr. Henshaw in the interrogation room for me?”

“Yes, Major. We will bring him as soon as the arrest process is complete. Give us 10 minutes,” answered the guard.

“Fine, In the meantime…” she said, turning to Supergirl, “ May I have a word with you in private ?”

“Yeah, sure. Let’s talk in Alex’s office,” said Supergirl.

Alex reacted immediately.

“Yeah sure, let’s talk in Alex’s office, it’s not like Alex could need her office, “ said Alex with sarcasm.

Supergirl looked at her with her puppy eyes and Alex couldn’t stay mad. “Ok fine, take my office. I was going to look after Hank anyway,” said Alex, waving them away. 

As soon as Lucy closed the door, she asked  Supergirl, “So, you want to tell me why my father hasn’t arrested you… yet?” asked Lucy.

“He can’t arrest me, I have my TACC. And he was NOT happy about that,” answered Supergirl, smiling.

“The Department of Alien Citizenship only opened today, how do you already have your TACC ?” asked Lucy, confused.

“It was supposed to stay confidential, but since it’s somehow printed in the press (Supergirl still couldn’t believe it), I supposed it’s no use to try to hide it, you’ll find soon enough…” sighed Supergirl before saying, ”There is an exception for aliens who were married to a US citizen before the ACC law was enforced, so I got married yesterday and got my TACC.”

“Wow, I didn’t think James was ready for this kind of commitment…” said Lucy with surprise.

“Wait... What ??? No, I didn’t marry James. Rao, No! Yikes!“ quickly corrected Supergirl, her face a little bit distorted with a disgusted expression.

But now that Kara thought about it, Lucy’s conclusion wasn’t so strange. For a moment, she did have a crush on James and they nearly became more than friends. But as soon as James became really available, she realized she was more interested in the idea of a romantic relationship than in James himself. She realized she only liked him as a friend.

And now, the idea of being married to James, even only for her TACC, made her feel very uncomfortable. Which was weird when you stop to think about it. Why didn’t she feel that way at the idea of being married to Lena?  She considered both of them as friends. Was it because Lena and she have never kissed? At the thought of her and Lena kissing, Kara felt her cheeks start to turn red.

Lucy noticed Kara getting flustered.  _I never saw any man able to make her blush like that… she only reacts that way when…_  The realization hit Lucy. ”Oh my God! You married Lena! I knew something was going up with you two.“

“No.. I’m gonna stop you there. You’re right about the marriage with Lena but nothing is going up,” said Kara, doing air quotes on the expression 'going up'. "We only got married so I could get my TACC. That’s all.”

Lucy felt it was a sensitive subject and she didn’t have time to argue about the obvious tension everybody felt between Kara and Lena. And now that she thought about it, Lena wasn’t aware that Supergirl and Kara were the same people, meaning this was probably not the reason she married Supergirl.

“If you say so.  But you can't tell anybody that your marriage is an arrangement, you could be in big trouble, ” stated Lucy starting to worry.

“What do you mean?” asked Supergirl.

“I will do more research to be sure... but if the Alien Citizenship Department works the same way as the immigration department… the arrangement you’re describing would be considered as a marriage fraud. It’s a serious offense, it could cost you your citizenship. In other circumstances, it wouldn’t be such a big deal. But with my father looking into the way you got your TACC. Your marriage needs to look real,” added Lucy.

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes, trying to put herself in the shoes of the General to anticipate his moves. “He will likely ask an investigation on your marriage… So, you need to limit to a minimum the number of persons who know about your arrangement and you both need to act like this marriage is real. This means you two need to appear as if you live together. You also need to appear together in public once in a while and I will find you a list of question you’re supposed to be able to answer about each other… “ finished Lucy.

“That looks a little bit exaggerated, don’t you think,” said Supergirl.

“Oh no, believe me when I say this, my father will be like a dog with a bone if he suspected for one second that your marriage isn’t real. You will have to give your best acting performance to convince him that you two are a couple of lovebirds or he will find the truth,” warned Lucy.

“That is not the agreement I have with Lena,” said Supergirl, uncomfortable at the idea of asking Lena to modify their agreement.

“You will have to convince her for your sake but for hers too,  you both could go to jail for 5 years if you’re convicted of marriage fraud,” said Lucy seriously.

“I didn’t realize this plan was so risky …” said Supergirl, a little bit shook.

Even if she could convince Lena, would she able to play her part in this charade? I mean, she couldn’t even think about kissing Lena without turning red. How could she convince anyone they were a real couple. Alex always told her she was the worst liar.

“I’m not sure I will be able to play the part,” said Supergirl with doubt.

Lucy had to use all her self-control to not burst into laughter. Kara doubting she could convince people Lena and her were a couple was the funniest thing she heard today, but she didn't think Kara would see the humor in that so she kept her reflexion to herself.

“You don’t have a choice. If you have a doubt on the acting part, remember that even professional actors repeat before a scene. And don’t oversell it, just be yourself, you’ll be fine,” said Lucy, trying to reassure her. “Now, go deal with Lena. I have to go talk with J’onn.”

“Ok, thank you for your help, Lucy. Can you explain the situation to Alex while I’m gone?” asked Supergirl.

“No problems!” answered Lucy, she couldn't resist teasing Supergirl a little bit before she left and added, “ Now, hush, go talk to your wife.”

Even if Supergirl had already turned her back to her, she could see that the last phrase had made her ears grow a little bit redder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Reminder of the Legal Lingo  
> ACC : Act of Alien Citizenship. Law that forces an alien who works for any US federal Agency to have an Alien Citizenship Certification. Which is the equivalent the Certificate of Citizenship or the Certificate of Naturalization ( for human foreigners).  
> DEO : Departement of Extranormal Operations. The role of the DEO is to monitor those with extranormal superpowers and to prevent any threat to the general public.  
> PACC : Permanent Alien Citizenship Certification. Proof that an alien is a US citizen.  
> TACC : Temporary Alien Citizenship Certification, is given to an alien while their file is under review. After approval, a PACC will be issue.
> 
>  


	6. New terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl has to convince Lena to change the agreement they have. Being under General Lane scrutiny means their marriage need to appear real.

Lena was in her office, working on a press release when she heard the familiar sound indicating  Supergirl had just landed on her private terrasse. She felt a bit of pressure from her shoulder release.  For some reason, the superhero presence made her feel like everything would be alright.

She admonished herself.  _For goodness sake, Lena Luthor, You are a powerful woman at the head of a major corporation, not a damsel in distress. Don’t react like you need saving every time Supergirl is near you._

She took a deep breath to regain her composure before standing on her feet and turning with grace toward Supergirl who was patiently waiting outside for Lena to invite her inside.

Lena waved at her, indicating she could enter. As Supergirl entered, Lena noted her face was tensed. The girl-of-steel was worried about something.

“If you’re here about the article, I’m not the one who leaked it, I swear,” explained Lena, on the defensive.

“It never occurred to me to think it was you,” answered Supergirl, her face indicating she found the idea ludicrous. “I trust you, I wouldn’t have accepted your proposal otherwise,” added Supergirl.

Lena was taken aback by the vote of confidence. “You’re right, I’m sorry I was on the defensive… everybody always assumes I’m to blame when something goes wrong because I’m a Luthor. Well almost everybody, it seems you are one of the few exceptions to the rule,” finished Lena smiling at Supergirl, grateful to have her trust.

“I judge people on their actions, not on their names. And you, miss Luthor, are a force for good,” added Supergirl with conviction.

Lena was touched.  “You and Kara are the only one who believes in me like that. That means a lot to me, thank you ! “ said Lena, putting her hand on her heart. “ And you should stop calling me Miss Luthor.”

Lena waved her fingers, attracting Supergirl’s attention to her wedding ring. “ How about you call me Lena.”

“Fine. Lena,” repeated Supergirl, smiling at the name she normally would only use as Kara.

Supergirl seemed to get lost in her thoughts while fixing Lena’s hand who was resting on her breast. A few seconds passed before Lena cleared her throat.

“So, why are you here then ?” added Lena.

Supergirl eyes went back to Lena’s face, her smile faded and the frown came back on her forehead as she remembered why she came.

“Can we sit ? “ asked Supergirl pointing at the couch.

“Sure,” answered Lena, a bit worried by Supergirl's seriousness. She walked to the couch, sat and made a gesture inviting Supergirl to sit near her. 

Supergirl sat and started explaining the events of the morning to Lena and the pieces of advice Lucy gave her.

“So we have to pretend we are really married, that’s a change of plan, but it’s doable,” answered Lena, unfazed.

“That’s it? You’re not upset ? “ asked Supergirl, dumbfounded.

“Pretending to be your wife is hardly torture you know. You’re powerful, smart and beautiful. There must be thousands of people who would marry you in a heartbeat in National City if they had the chance,” replied Lena, making Supergirl blush.

Lena shifted into her CEO mode. Her tone was assured as she started to state solutions to each problems Supergirl had described.

“You can bring some personal belonging to my place to make it seems like you live there.  I‘ll give you space to put them, of course. If you want to stay for some nights, I have a guest room, you can use it. I will also ask Jess to free one evening each week in my agenda for our “date night” so we can appear in public together. We can go to dinner or something else if you want. We could use this time to find the answers to the list of questions we could be asked about our relationship. Would this work for you ? ” ended Lena.

“I … that looks ok, I guess,” answered Supergirl, but her tone was hesitant.

“You have doubts,“ stated Lena. “What is it ?”

“Your plan is fine. I’m having doubt about my capacity to be convincing if I have to play the newlywed in public,” said Supergirl fixing her boots, embarrassed by her admission.

Lena reached to tug softly on Supergirl’s chin so she would look back at her. “No need to be embarrassed,  we don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Not all married couple express their love demonstratively in public. How about we set rules about what you're comfortable with ?” said Lena, dropping her hand back onto her lap. “ Since you caught me falling from the balcony, I suppose holding hands or hugging would be fine?”

“Yes, that’s fine,” said Supergirl.

“What about a kiss on the cheek? Friends do that,” continued Lena.

“You’re right, I suppose it’s fine too,” said Supergirl, intrigued at how Lena was approaching this. Using a logical and methodic approach to resolve a personal interaction problem was not something she would have thought to do, but it made sense.

“What about a real kiss ?“ asked Lena. To her surprise, she had to make an effort to keep the same tone as for the precedent question. Even if her mind knew this kiss it would not be for real, her body didn’t seem to care for that information and she felt her heart starting beating quicker.

Luckily, Supergirl was too affected by the question to noticed that Lena’s heartbeat has accelerated a little bit.

“I don’t think I would be able to do that and convince people that it’s something we do regularly, “ answered Supergirl, her cheeks redder than ever, she turned her head toward the window, gazing at the view, unable to maintain eye contact with Lena while answering.

Lena felt a mix of relief and disappointment. “Don’t worry about it. it’s not an imperative, we can convince people we’re married without kissing.  I just wanted to know what were your boundaries. But for the record, I don’t have a problem with it. So if you change your mind, you have my permission.”

The end of Lena’s statement made Supergirl core tingle. “ Did Lena just invited her to kiss her if she wanted to ? “ thought Supergirl, her mouth suddenly dry. She felt the intense need to lick her lips but resisted, knowing Lena’s eyes were fixed on her, waiting for an answer.

Before she could formulate one, her super-vision caught a glimpse of reflecting light. She saw that a paparazzi was on the balcony of the building across the street from them with a superzoom. She slowly turned her head back to Lena as if she hadn’t noticed anything.

“Lena, we have company. There’s a photographer taking pictures of us,” stated Supergirl. She was acting as if nothing special was happening, her tone totally calm.

“He doesn’t know you saw him,” said Lena, her mind already working on a plan. “ Let’s use that to our advantage.”

“How do you propose-" started Supergirl before interrupting herself when she saw Lena moving slowly to sit closer to her.

“He can see us, but he can’t hear us. That’s the perfect occasion to test if you be persuasive in the role of my newly married wife. Now stop talking and follow my lead,” said Lena.

Without waiting for an answer, Lena took Supergirl’s left hand in hers and slowly pulled Supergirl’s hand to her lips. The hands were hiding Lena’s mouth from the paparazzi and she whispered. ”Try to react like you would if your wife was kissing your hand.”

Supergirl was amazed at how the calculated tone of Lena was out of synch with the look on her face. If she hadn’t heard Lena whispering, she would have been convinced this was the look of a woman kissing her wife's hand but she understood that it was Lena’s sense of marketing that was driving her actions. She was giving the photographer the perfect picture.

After a couple of seconds, Lena put down their hands. Then, using Supergirl’s hand to support her weight,  she started to lean toward Supergirl’s ear so she could whisper in it. Supergirl didn’t dare to move, acutely aware of the proximity of Lena’s hand to her tights. Lena’s mouth was an inch from Supergirl's ear and she said, “ Now, act like I’m whispering sweet nothings in your ear.”

Supergirl could smell the expensive perfume from Lena skin, she was feeling the heat coming from Lena’s body and she felt her breath on her cheek. All of this had an unexpected effect on her.  Her breath became quick and shallow, her heartbeat started to accelerate, she was having trouble thinking clearly.   _What is happening, I'm not supposed to feel like this, stop it, she’s your friend, keep it together._

“You're doing great. OK, now, I’m going to move so my body will hide what’s really happening. From the photographer angle, it will look like we're kissing, like the old movie trick. You're ready ?” asked Lena.

Supergirl only could answer with a hummed “huh-huh” since her throat was tight and she needed all her concentration to refrain herself from pulling Lena into her lap.   _Rao, Alex was right, I’m attracted to Lena…  Keep it cool Kara,_  she thought.

Before she could further analyze her feelings, Lena started to move as she said. First backing from her whispering position and then trying to position herself so she could lean slowly toward Supergirl mouth and make it look as if she was going to kiss her but since she didn’t want to make Supergirl uncomfortable, she didn’t dare to straddle Supergirl lap.

The result was that her angle was awkward and the more she leaned, the more she felt off balance. Before Lena could realize it, she lost her balance and started to fall backward. Her head trajectory was aimed in direction of the glass coffee table. Supergirl caught her before Lena knocked her head on the sharp corner of the table, sliding one hand under Lena’s neck while the other hand was catching her by the waist.

Lena instinctively gripped Supergirl's shoulders to try to stop her fall.  The surge of adrenaline she felt from the fall was instantly replaced by a powerful surge of desire due to the intimate position they found themselves in. Her weight was completely supported by Supergirl's strong arms, and she could feel the heat of her warm hands radiating through her body. Supergirl's blue eyes were fixed on hers. The girl-of-steel seems to have an internal debate.  Lena felt her blood pounding in her ears and in her lower abdomen and she unconsciously licked her lips. The time felt like it was suspended for an instant.

Supergirl was also affected by their intimate position, but seeing Lena licking her lips made her snap out of her trance.

“Wow, romance AND action, you’re quite the actress,” said Supergirl trying to lighten the mood with a joke, but her voice was a little hoarse revealing she was also affected by the situation.

“Ha!  Ha! “ said Lena sarcastically. “ I obviously miscalculated my movement,” she added before pulling herself back on her feet, getting out of Supergirl embrace. “ Thanks for catching me,” she added softly.

“Isn’t that why you married me,” joked Supergirl, to hide she was feeling sad at the loss of contact.

“Obviously !“ retorted Lena. She added with a shrug of her shoulder, “That, and because you’ve got great arms.“ The part on the arms was only half a joke. Supergirl did have great arms, noted Lena looking at them, unconsciously biting her bottom lips.

“Ha Ha Ha, thank you !” retorted Supergirl, oblivious to Lena’s look. “I do train a lot with my ssss-  ...training partner,” said Supergirl. She stopped herself from saying she trained with her sister.

“Your training partner, eh? I’ll put that subject on the list of things to discuss in our next date,” teased Lena. She noticed that Supergirl interrupted herself before saying too much and she was curious to know what it was.

Supergirl wasn’t willing to bite at that last comment, so Lena changed the subject.

“Well, not everything went as planned but I think we gave 'Mr. superzoom' enough to work with. I think we’ll see ourselves in the press tomorrow,” said Lena analyzing the last moments. ”And you did great by the way, very natural, you could have fooled me. You had no reason to be worried. It was very convincing,” added Lena.

“Good. I guess I will be in touch to see when you're available for our first date,” added Supergirl. She was eager to cut this encounter short so she could regain control of her emotions before she let slip something she was not supposed to say.

“Yes, I’ll call you later.”

With that, Supergirl took her leave.

Alone again in her office, Lena was revising the encounter in her mind. She had not anticipated the reaction Supergirl had caused in her body. Sure, you had to be blind to not acknowledge she was a beautiful specimen. But until now, Lena hadn't really thought of her in "that" way.

But now that she has _seen_ her, it was hard not to notice that the girl-of-steel was hot.  But Supergirl had clearly said she felt unease at the idea to have intimate contact with her.

Even though, for a moment, Lena felt like Supergirl was about to kiss her over the coffee table. She wasn't sure if it was in her imagination or not. Anyway, the situation was complicated enough as it is, no need to add whatever "this was" in the mix. It was better to keep this on the friendship level, there was too much at stake. And with that resolve, Lena got back to work.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Reminder of the Legal Lingo  
> ACC : Act of Alien Citizenship. Law that forces an alien who works for any US federal Agency to have an Alien Citizenship Certification. Which is the equivalent the Certificate of Citizenship or the Certificate of Naturalization ( for human foreigners).  
> DEO : Departement of Extranormal Operations. The role of the DEO is to monitor those with extranormal superpowers and to prevent any threat to the general public.  
> PACC : Permanent Alien Citizenship Certification. Proof that an alien is a US citizen.  
> TACC : Temporary Alien Citizenship Certification, is given to an alien while their file is under review. After approval, a PACC will be issue.
> 
>  


	7. New Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author notes: Sorry if the delay between chapter posting is so long. Who knew writing was so time-consuming. But I'm gonna finish this story even if it's the last thing I do !

                                                                          

After Supergirl left her office, Lena resumed her work and she was so deeply concentrated she didn’t notice how late it was until Jess knocked on her door.

“I just wanted to know if you had any request before I left for the day,” said Jess.

Lena realized it was already 7 pm, she hadn’t seen the time pass.

“Yes, I forgot to ask you this morning. From now on, I need you to keep one free evening each week for some personal time,” asked Lena.

“That shouldn't be a problem, I’ve been suggesting that you take time off for a while now. But until now, you never allowed me to keep time for personal use in your schedule.  What pushed you to finally listen to my advice?” asked Jess innocently. Glancing over her notepad, she was looking at Lena’s reaction to her question.

Lena knew Jess was not as innocent as she wanted to appear. She must have a reason to ask, and if it were any other employee, she would not have dignified that of an answer.  But Jess had earned her trust and she had to admit using the term 'personal time' was a stretch and her assistant was smart enough to see through that.

“What are you implying? ” said Lena, lifting an eyebrow inquisitively.

“Well, since you bought CatCo Magazine, I only take my information from affiliate enterprise’s publications. Which I don’t read gossip magazine anymore … but I may have overheard other secretaries talking about the latest gossip in the break room.  They were saying, and I quote: “… even I, would switch team if Supergirl was holding me with those powerful arms while gazing into my eyes like this…” end of quote. From what I understand, they were referring to an article on Buzzfeed featuring a quite obvious picture of Supergirl and you,” replied Jess. She was having trouble repressing her smile.

“What?” said Lena, acting surprised as if she didn’t already know a paparazzi caught Supergirl and her earlier that day. Lena pulled her tablet and started typing the address of the website.

The article quickly appeared on her screen. It was at the top of the trending section.

The title stated, “ Lena Luthor, powerful CEO of L-Corp has been swoon by the most powerful alien in town. 5 reasons to buy L-Corp stock now! “ The article was accompanied with the mandatory stock graph, but also with the pictures taken in her office this morning. In the first picture, you could see the moment when Lena was whispering into Supergirl’s ears, but the cropping was conveniently hiding her hand, which made it look like Lena’s hand was resting on Supergirl’s thigh while kissing her neck. On the next picture,  the paparazzi had captured the exact moment where Supergirl had caught her in her fall, but it looked liked Supergirl had intentionally dipped her, instead of catching her. The powerful zoom even captured the intensity of Supergirl’s blue eyes and you could see Lena’s parted lips from the surprise of the fall. Taken out of context, this picture suggested that they were about to kiss. The photographer was very gifted. It felt like he had caught the two women in a very intimate moment.

Even if Lena had let the photographer take those picture on purpose and even knowing it was stagedé Lena felt like it was very real. Watching the photos, she could feel a tension between the 2 subjects of the picture.  She felt the heat rise in her chest while her pulse rose a little. Remembering her assistant was still in the room, watching her. She composed herself before looking back at Jess.

“I see, thanks for telling me about this,” said Lena. “But back to our main subject... is there space in my schedule this week?” finished Lena.

Jess looked at Lena’s agenda for the week and wincedé ”Well, all of your meetings this week have hard deadline linked to them, the only one I could postpone is you diner with Kara on Friday night. Other than that, your next opening is on Tuesday next week,” said Jess sorry. She knew that Lena always looked forward to her time with Kara.  

“Fine, but in the future, make sure to reserve an evening of free time each week, I will call Kara myself to cancel our Friday evening. You can go now,” said Lena, dismissing her assistant.

Once Jess was out of her office.  She composed Kara cell number, already regretting having to do it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Reminder of the Legal Lingo  
> ACC : Act of Alien Citizenship. Law that forces an alien who works for any US federal Agency to have an Alien Citizenship Certification. Which is the equivalent the Certificate of Citizenship or the Certificate of Naturalization ( for human foreigners).  
> DEO : Departement of Extranormal Operations. The role of the DEO is to monitor those with extranormal superpowers and to prevent any threat to the general public.  
> PACC : Permanent Alien Citizenship Certification. Proof that an alien is a US citizen.  
> TACC : Temporary Alien Citizenship Certification, is given to an alien while their file is under review. After approval, a PACC will be issue.
> 
>  


	8. Movie Night

Kara and Alex were comfortably installed together on Alex’s couch. The ending credit of the movie they just watched started rolling. The pint of ice cream was long gone as the bowl of popcorn. Kara was nursing a label-less bottle of beer, while Alex had finished her second beer of the night.

That’s when Kara’s phone started ringing with Lena’s name on the screen.

“Hou! it’s Lena! “ squealed Kara with excitation, literally jumping from the couch to pick up the phone with a smile illuminating her face.

"Of course it is. Who else would call you at this hour?” said Alex. To which Kara replied by pulling her tongue at Alex.

“And, that’s my cue to go pick up some beer at the store, we're out!” said Alex, pointing at her empty bottle. But mostly, she was fed up to hear those two cooing over the phone while pretending to be just friends. She didn’t have the patience to stay for that.

Kara waved her goodbye, before returning all her attention to her phone.

“Hi Lena, I’m so glad to hear from you,” said Kara cheerfully while unconsciously pulling the soft blanket in a tight hug.

“Hi Kara, me too, I’m always happy to hear your voice.  Sorry to call this late. I’m calling because I have something I need to tell you... I was hoping to tell you in person this Friday, but since some media are already reporting the news. I wanted you to hear it from me, “  ended Lena, struggling to find the right words.

“ Ok, I’m listening," replied Kara.

Lena realized it would be harder then she thought to lie to Kara. Especially when it was about her love life. She was about to kill any chance of Kara seeing her as a potential partner, at least for a while.  Accepting that Kara didn’t reciprocate her feelings was one thing, but killing all hope,  on a lie furthermore,  was a lot harder to do.

“So, I don’t know if you heard the news, but here it is…  " Lean took a deep breath. "I got married yesterday, to Supergirl,” ended Lena like she was jumping off a bridge with her eyes closed.

“ Wow… oh my God!” said Kara with fake excitation in her voice.  “First of all, congrats! Wow, I knew you were helping each other from time to time, but I never thought you were that close. But I’m happy for you.  You deserve the best !” Kara was relieved to be on the phone so her face could not indicate to Lena she already knew all about her marriage with her alter-ego.

“Thank you, I know it must be surprising… we wanted to keep things private for a while.  And you would have been the first one to know. But somehow, the news got out and things spun out of control. And now, the cat is out of the bag,” ended Lena. “ I can’t really talk about all the details. You know, since Supergirl’s secret identity, but I do want to share what I can with you,” ended Lena.

Kara presumed it was hard for Lena to keep secrets from her about the nature of her marriage. As it was to her to lie to Lena about her double-identity.

Lena had sadness in her voice when she spoke again.

“It’s the other reason I’m calling you, I need to reschedule our dinner night.  I’m so sorry, I need to take time to figure some things out with my wife and it’s the only way I can make it work this week. I wish I had another choice,” ended Lena, with guilt in her voice.

“Oh,  it’s okay." Kara fought to stop her voice from showing her disappointment. "I totally understand.  I mean, sure, I was looking forward to seeing you, but I know your busy with work… and now with your wife,” answered Kara,  realizing she was being stood up for … Supergirl?

“Yes, but I’m still sorry because our friendship is very important to me and I don’t want to sacrifice it now that I’m married, I will make time for you both in my life, I promise.  It’s just that this week, it’s not possible,” ended Lena.

“That’s fine, we can reschedule,” said Kara, trying to reassure Lena she wasn’t too sad.

“Thanks for being so understanding, you’re the best,” said Lena.

“What are friends for! ” replied Kara.

Lena hated that she needed to lie to Kara. Kara was her only friend and she never lied to her before. She knew she had no choice, but she felt bad anyway. Not to mention, she didn’t want Kara to feel like she was less important to her, now that she was married. Kara was still the most important person in her life since her marriage was fake, but she couldn't say that to Kara. Canceling their dinner together was definitely not the signal she wanted to send to Kara.

Kara noted that Lena was silent. “Is everything alright ?”

“Yes, I just have a lot on my mind… Are you free next Tuesday?” asked Lena, wanting to show she was serious about finding time for Kara and proving to Kara she was important to her.

“Well, actually, it’s game night at my apartment with a bunch of friends, but you’re welcome to join if you’re free. It would be fun,” said Kara.

“Oh, I don’t know…games aren’t exactly my strong suit,” started Lena, hesitant.

“Come on, it’s very casual, you already know my sister Alex, and there will a couple more friends. You’re gonna love them. And chess IS a game so …you cannot tell me you’re not good at games,” insisted Kara.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude?” said Lena. She didn't want to stay another week without seeing Kara but she worried she would be seen as an intruder in her circle of close friends.

“I’m sure my friends will like you. And if you managed to seduce Supergirl, those mere mortals don’t stand a chance to resist your charm,” added Kara, trying to reassure Lena.

Knowing that Supergirl did not really fell under her charm, the comment didn’t exactly relax Lena. But she answered with a laugh, ” You’re right, they don’t stand a chance against a Luthor, life is so unfair. I accept your invitation.  I’ll see you on Tuesday then,” said Lena.

“Yes, see you Tuesday. Good night, Lena,"   replied Kara.

"Good night, Kara," replied Lena.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Reminder of the Legal Lingo  
> ACC : Act of Alien Citizenship. Law that forces an alien who works for any US federal Agency to have an Alien Citizenship Certification. Which is the equivalent the Certificate of Citizenship or the Certificate of Naturalization ( for human foreigners).  
> DEO : Departement of Extranormal Operations. The role of the DEO is to monitor those with extranormal superpowers and to prevent any threat to the general public.  
> PACC : Permanent Alien Citizenship Certification. Proof that an alien is a US citizen.  
> TACC : Temporary Alien Citizenship Certification, is given to an alien while their file is under review. After approval, a PACC will be issue.
> 
>  


	9. TMI

Alex came back to the apartment just after Kara and Lena hanged up, to find Kara with her brow furrowed looking at her phone as if it had personally offended her.

"Is everything alright?" asked Alex.

"Lena canceled our dinner this Friday," replied Kara

“She did ?” answered Alex, genuinely surprised. Lena rarely canceled on Kara. Because apparently being one of the busiest CEO of the country doesn’t prevent you from having brunch with your crush. Alex even suspected Lena had missed good business opportunities to spend time with Kara.  That’s why she was curious to know the reason.

“Did she tell you why she had to cancel?”

“She said she needed time with her wife,” replied Kara in a neutral tone, trying to brush it off as she didn’t care that much.

Alex tried to keep her face impassible. ”Ok... and how are we feeling about this ?”

“I understand that she needs time with Supergirl. But I also feel bad that she is canceling on me,  who's a REAL friend to be with her fake wife.  And I know I can’t resent her because she has to act as if she's really married. And I also know she really has to sort things out with Supergirl. And I know I'm going to see her Friday anyway, but not as me. But it still feels like I'm being put aside. I feel conflicted about this whole situation,” said Kara, putting her face in both her hands.

Alex was bitting her lips hard to prevent her from laughing at Kara being kind of jealous of Supergirl.

“Yeah, sorry you got stood up. That sucks! " answered Alex.

“That's ok... I invited her to game night, so we will be able to spend time together anyway,” replied Kara, trying to stay positive.

“You did? what a great idea!“ replied Alex, faking a smile while thinking the exact opposite.

“You're making fun of me, aren't you ?” replied Kara, suspicious.

"No shit, Sherlock,“ said Alex, rolling her eyes.

"And why don’t you think it’s a good idea?" asked Kara.

“ Oh, I don’t know. Did you think that maybe surrounding Lena by all the people who know about Supergirl secret identity while she tries to convince them that she is Supergirl’s wife could be a little bit awkward? If they ask questions, Lena will have a hard time convincing them.”

“Oh don’t worry! It’s going to be fine. I'll have you know that Lena can be very convincing,” said Kara, remembering the moment when the paparazzi was watching them. She got lost in the thought for a moment.

Alex noticed the dreamy look on Kara's face and mouthed silently, “ _I bet she can!_ ” before turning to the kitchen to put the pack of beer in the fridge. The sound of the fridge's door closing, followed by the sound of a beer opening, brought back Kara to reality.

"And, you'll be there, you can help if people start asking too many questions," said Kara, hopefull.

"I'll do my best, but I can't do miracles. I might be able to intimidate Winn enough so he won't ask any inappropriate questions but If Maggie starts to be curious... God help us. Because I have no control over that woman's mouth.  Believe me, I've tried." said Alex taking a swig of beer.

"Ok gross, I didn't need that image in my head. I'm very happy for you and Maggie, but you are still my sister, so keep it PG-13, please! Rao!" answered Kara, shaking her hear to erase this image of her mind.

"Well, if you really want to go there... I didn't need the image of Lena and Supergirl making out at L-Corp in my head either, so I guess we both have to learn to live with things we wished we hadn't seen," replied Alex.

"We were NOT making out!" said Kara, her cheeks getting a dark red shade. "  We knew the paparazzi was watching, so we just pretended to... for our cover." 

“Are you kidding me? Those pictures are steamy! They look like the cover a lesbian romance novel,  for God's sake! I'm pretty sure some women will realize they're gay just by seeing them."

“Now, come on, your exaggerating! Yes, Lena was convincing but it’s still not real. No way... we can't make people question their orientation,” replied Kara, on the defensive.

"Have you looked at them closely?" said Alex, pulling her phone and shoving the pictures in Kara's face to prove her point.

Looking at them from Alex perspective, Kara had to admit they didn’t look fake at all. The emotions on their faces looked genuine. And there was a palpable tension you could feel coming from the pictures.

“Well, like I said. Lena can be very convincing. And it looks you were wrong about me not being able to lie,” said Kara, standing her ground, but feeling her convictions shaken.

“Whatever you say," replied Alex, her hands in the air in a sign of surrender. 

 _Pretty sure it proves my point, you can’t lie and the only reason those pictures look genuine is that you_ feel _something for Lena,_  thought Alex.

But knowing Kara didn’t want to hear that, she settled for saying, “ Well, bring the Emmy because this is an award-worthy performance. You better watch out, you might end up convincing yourself too if you're not cautious.”

“Won’t happen, you can relax.  I know what I’m doing,” replied Kara.

 _Do I, really, though ?_ thought Kara.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Reminder of the Legal Lingo  
> ACC : Act of Alien Citizenship. Law that forces an alien who works for any US federal Agency to have an Alien Citizenship Certification. Which is the equivalent the Certificate of Citizenship or the Certificate of Naturalization ( for human foreigners).  
> DEO : Departement of Extranormal Operations. The role of the DEO is to monitor those with extranormal superpowers and to prevent any threat to the general public.  
> PACC : Permanent Alien Citizenship Certification. Proof that an alien is a US citizen.  
> TACC : Temporary Alien Citizenship Certification, is given to an alien while their file is under review. After approval, a PACC will be issue.
> 
>  


	10. Upping the stakes

On the next day, Supergirl was at the DEO. Between the end of the morning briefing and her scheduled training session with Alex, she stepped into the conference room to call Lena.

“Hi Lena, I’m calling you about our date, as we said last time,” said Supergirl.

“Yes, I'm glad you call, I managed to find a night for our first couple date, does Friday works for you?” asked Lena.

“Yes, I mean, unless some monster decides to wreak havoc on the city, I’m free,” replied Supergirl, only half-joking.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t happen then," replied Lena with a small laugh. “I was thinking you could join me at home, it would give you the opportunity to leave some personal belongings at my place. That would help make it look like we live together. We could take an aperitif at my place and then go downtown for dinner.”

“That’s sound like a good plan. Does 6 pm works for you?” asked Supergirl.

“That’s perfect. I’ll text you my address,” replied Lena before hanging up.

Supergirl didn't feel the need to correct her by saying that she already knew where she lived. She didn't want to sound creepy, having to explain why she often fly by, just to be sure Lena was safe.  She didn't have time to feel guilty about keeping that information to herself since her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking sound,  followed by the opening of the door behind her.

Agent Vasquez looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but General Lane is asking for you... loudly."

"Thanks, Vasquez. No need to be sorry. I know how unpleasant the General can be when he wants something. I'll deal with him," replied Supergirl.

Supergirl entered the General’s office not knowing what to expect.

“You wanted to see me, sir ?” she asked.

“Yes, I just spoke on the phone with the judge who signed on your TACC application. He informed me that you were legally married to an American citizen before the ACC Law passed, which automatically qualifies you for your TACC. I must say well-played. I wasn't expecting this side of you. I'm more use to the boy-scout style of Superman. But it seems that you don't mind stepping over the line. Which can be useful sometimes, I'll give you that... but only if you don't get caught, ” said the General, reclining on his chair, arm crossed, a cold smile on his face.

“I’m not stepping on any line General, just following the law,” answered Supergirl, cautious not to poke the bear and waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Yes, the law... I’m glad you bring it up. As a good follower of the law, you must know the penalty for marriage fraud…” started the General.

“I don’t know all of the details, but I do know it’s a criminal offense,” answered Supergirl, hesitating. She wasn't sure what the General intended.

“Well, let me remind you the details then. My pleasure, really. If it was proven that you committed marriage fraud, you would lose you TACC and all possibility of citizenship FOREVER. Of course,  as a U.S. citizen, your spouse would risk 5 years of jail. And You, since you’re a military contractor would be prosecuted in a martial court, and could be charged with treason. And I think you know that treason is punishable by the death penalty,” ended the General,  a satisfied smile on his face.

Supergirl was a bit disturbed by this new information but managed to keep a straight face. Lucy hadn’t mentioned the treason charge, maybe the General was bluffing but he seemed genuinely convinced it was on the table. She only nodded indicating she understood, trying to act as she wasn’t bothered at all by those pieces of information.

“ I must admit I didn’t know that. But I don't see why you're telling me this, ” stated Supergirl. She was still acting as if it was only a piece of interesting information that didn’t concern her AT ALL.

“Right… Because your marriage is _real,"_  said the General on a tone clearly saying he didn't buy it. " Well, if that's true,  you have no reason to worry. The USCIS agents are very professional, I’m sure they won’t make mistakes while investigating your case, ” said the general. His smile went from cold to predatory.

“Are you saying that you reported me to the U.S. Citizenship and Immigration Services?” said Supergirl, half-surprised, half-disgusted.

“You’ll find out soon enough. But since you claim you're following the law, that shouldn’t be a problem if I did report you. You’re dismissed,” replied General. Pointing the door, he added, “ Close the door on your way out!” before leaning back in his chair, satisfied.

Supergirl exited the General office more resolved than ever to do everything she needed to do to ensure that nobody would find out her marriage was fake. The stakes just became a lot higher. She knew there was no way she'd let the government condemn her and prosecute her in martial court. But even if she could escape human justice,  Lena could not. She would face serving 5 years in prison, her reputation would be ruined and all her efforts to prove that she was different from her family would be destroyed. Supergirl could not let that happen. No matter the cost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Reminder of the Legal Lingo  
> ACC : Act of Alien Citizenship. Law that forces an alien who works for any US federal Agency to have an Alien Citizenship Certification. Which is the equivalent the Certificate of Citizenship or the Certificate of Naturalization ( for human foreigners).  
> DEO : Departement of Extranormal Operations. The role of the DEO is to monitor those with extranormal superpowers and to prevent any threat to the general public.  
> PACC : Permanent Alien Citizenship Certification. Proof that an alien is a US citizen.  
> TACC : Temporary Alien Citizenship Certification, is given to an alien while their file is under review. After approval, a PACC will be issue.  
> USCIS : U.S. Citizenship and Immigration Services, oversees lawful immigration to the United States. Since the ACC, it oversees Human and Alien immigration.
> 
>  


	11. The Apero

 

Friday at 6h00 P.M. sharp, Supergirl was knocking at Lena’s door. She was a little bit nervous at the idea of going in public on a date as Supergirl. Was it weird to go on a date in her super-suit? Not that she really had a choice, she could not use Kara’s clothing, and she had no casual clothing for her Supergirl identity. She made a mental note to ask Winn if he could design her something less “superhero-ish” to wear.

She was holding a bouquet of flowers she bought for Lena. Are you supposed to bring flowers for a date with your fake wife? Well, if you want your marriage to appear real, you need to act the part, don’t you? What was the saying: “ Fake it until you make it ?” Distracted by her last-minute hesitation, she was brought back to present by the opening of the door before her.

Kara was used to seeing Lena looking flawless in her business clothes and she always thought Lena looked beautiful. But seeing her in evening clothes still managed to stop her breath. Her hair was pulled in a very hight ponytail and she was wearing a satin emerald off-shoulder dress, it allowed her to reveal the gracious curve of her neck down to the beginning of her shoulder. The neckline was broken by a fine necklace who draw attention further down toward the deep cleavage.

The dress fitted her body perfectly, clinging just enough at all the right place, showing off her perfect figure before stopping right over her knees, letting her perfect toned calves on display. A pair of black shiny stilettos completed the outfit. The emerald of the dress was enhancing the green of her eyes, making them look even more gorgeous than usual. The contrast of the vivid green dress with the silky white of her skin forced Supergirl to fight the impulse to touch the skin to see if it was as soft as it looked.

She already had a hard time to keep her cool when she picked up on the subtle wave of the heady fragrance emanating from Lena. It was enough to make Supergirl’s brain shut down for a moment, standing mouth half-open in the doorway, her mind blank, not remembering what she was supposed to say.

After what felt like an eternity, she blurted,  "Wow, You look fantastic!"  She heard her voice sounding hoarser than usual while saying that since her mouth had gone completely dry at Lena’s appearance.

“Well, thank you,” replied Lena, looking down at herself for a moment. “I don’t have many occasions to go out, but I do enjoy dressing up when I do, ” she ended.

"I enjoy it too..." said Supergirl before realizing how it sounded. She quickly tried to backpedal, " I mean, I _also_ enjoy dressing up... I didn't mean that I enjoy when  _you_ dressing up... "

Hearing herself out loud, it sounded even worst. She backpedaled again. "It's not that I don't enjoy when you dress up.  I think you look lovely when you dress up...I mean, not _only_ when you dress up."

 _Rao, I'm just digging a deeper hole,_ though Supergirl putting her hand over her eyes and forehead.

Aware that she sounded like a total idiot and that there was no way to recover from that, she gave up. "Please, end my suffering and just kill me now."

"Sorry, my kryptonite is my other dress," deadpanned Lena. She wasn't fazed at all buy the nervous mess she'd just witness. "Don't be so nervous, I understood what you meant in the first sentence.  Soooo, has it been a while since your last date ?" added Lena, enjoying teasing Supergirl a bit.

"You picked up on that, didn't you?" replied Supergirl, smiling and peeking through her fingers. She was willing to laugh at herself and her completely disastrous introduction.

"Yes, but don't worry, it was very subtle," teased Lena again. She moved aside to allow let a way in.“ Please, come in,” said Lena.

“Thank you,” replied Supergirl taking a couple of steps in to allow Lena to close the door behind them. Once the door was closed, she turned to face Lena, and she offered her the flowers she brought. “ Those are for you.”

“Honeysuckles! Those are hard to find, they’re beautiful, thank you,” said Lena, before accepting them gracefully. “Give me a minute to put them in a vase and I will give you the tour.”

She walked toward the kitchen with Supergirl on her trail. Opening a cabinet, Lena tried to reach the vase on the last shelve, but she couldn’t quite reach it.

“Let me help you with that,” said Supergirl. She was eager to make up for the fiasco of her entrance and in her eagerness, she used a burst of speed to get behind Lena and help her reach the vase. Lena had already started turning around to pick up the step stool, not anticipating Supergirl’s inhumanly quick movement and she found herself face-to-face with the crest of the House of El, separated by only an inch while Supergirl was in full extent to reach the vase. Lena’s face was so close she could feel the heat radiate from Supergirl and she couldn’t move since her back was already against the cabinet. It’s only when Supergirl lowered the vase that she realized how close she was. She had cornered Lena between her chest and the cabinet.

“Oh Rao, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to get in your personal space.” She took a step back while giving her the vase, her cheeks starting to get a deeper shade of red.

Seeing Supergirl flushing, Lena couldn’t resist teasing her again.

“No need to apologize, although, I usually prefer to wait until AFTER the date to get this close... I suppose that the fact that we're married gives you some privileges,” said Lena, acting casual.

Supergirl's eyes went wide and she took another step back.

“No, that’s not it… I swear I wasn’t trying to take advantage… ” she said, mortified at the suggestion.

Lena didn’t want to torture her anymore.

“Relax, I’m kidding. I know you would do that and that you were only trying to help me. Please, stop being so nervous. Remember, this isn't a real date.”

Lena patted Supergirl's hands to try to reassure her before taking the vase from her. She turned toward the sink to fill the vase with water.

“I keep telling the housekeeper not to put things on the last shelf since I can’t reach it, but she always forgets. Thanks for your help,” said Lena, in a reassuring tone.

"My pleasure," replied Supergirl, relieved that Lena wasn't bothered at all by her clumsiness. But, she really needed to get a grip. Lena was right, this wasn't a real date and she needed to stop being so nervous.

 _Actually, the pleasure was all mine,_ thought Lena, remembering the very close-up view she had moments ago. True, she had resolved not to act on her attraction to the girl-of-steel, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the view. But if the last minutes taught her something, it's that Supergirl was too nervous to appreciate the fine humor in that comment, so she kept it to herself.

”I see you brought a few personal items with you,” said Lena. She was referring to the overnight bag Supergirl was holding in her other hand.

“Yes, I have some sleepwear and toiletries like toothbrush, shampoo, those kinds of things. To make it look like I live here,” replied Supergirl, feeling more comfortable talking about logistic.

While putting the flowers in the vase, Lena continued, “ So, as you can see, this is the kitchen. You can take whatever you want in the fridge or the cupboard. Someone is doing the groceries for me, if there is something you'd like that I don’t have, just add it on the list on the fridge.”

“That's generous of you to offer but I can't accept that. I’m going to ruin you, I have a very fast metabolism and I eat a lot,” said Supergirl, looking a bit guilty.

“Don’t be silly! You're protecting me, I’m feeding you. This is the very basic concept of the human marriage institution,” replied Lena, joking. It made Supergirl smile, she finally started to relax a bit.

Lena added,“ Seriously though, it’s fine. I believe you when you say you eat a lot. But even you can’t ruin me with your appetite. I’m sure of it.” She put the vase on the table before starting to walk toward the next room, not letting Supergirl arguing with her on that point.

“Ok, then. Thank you !” said Supergirl, seeing that it was not open to discussion. She started to walk behind Lena, careful to keep a reasonable distance this time.

“This is the bathroom, you can leave your toiletries here, I’ve made space for in the vanity and there is a free shelve in the shower,” said Lena, pointing at the first room on the right.

They moved on to the corridor. Lena pointed at the first bedroom on the left.

“This is the guest bedroom, you can stay there whenever you want,” added Lena.

Then pointing to the other room, she said, “This door leads to my bedroom and, as I’m sure you noticed, there is a door in the bathroom that communicate with the master bedroom, just make sure to lock it too if you take a shower. And that’s pretty much it. Let’s get back to the living room, shall we?”

Back in the living room, Lena directly went behind a small but well-furnished bar.

“Would you like to drink something? ”

“Alcohol doesn’t affect me, " started Supergirl. _Although at that moment I wish it did_ , she taught. "But I still can appreciate the taste of a good drink. How about, in the spirit of learning to know each other better, you make us your favorite cocktail ?”

"Ok then. Well, I’m sure you already noticed I like to have a scotch at the end of a late night of work, " said Lena, referring to the numerous time Supergirl had interrupted her end-of-night-scotch ritual.

"It’s only logical that my favorite cocktail would contain scotch. It’s called a 100-years-old-cigar. Most small bars don’t have all the ingredients to make it and even if they do, their bartender doesn’t know how to mix it correctly, so it’s not a very popular cocktail. And since the dosage has to be pretty exact for it to taste good, I don’t order it unless I’m sure the bartender knows what they’re doing. Lucky for you, I spent quite a time perfecting the art of crafting this cocktail and I definitely know what I’m doing. Watch and learn," ended Lena.

Lena started to mix the ingredient under Supergirl attentive gaze. All her moves were precise and quick but also graceful. Her face indicated she was very focused, measuring all the exact quantities in one smooth motion, always getting it from the first attempt without any spilling. _Was there something this woman couldn’t do perfectly?_ thought Supergirl.  Rhum, Cynar, Bénédictine, Scotch, and bitters all went smoothly into a shaker before Lena filled it with ice and started shaking it.

And as the ingredients were being shaken,  Supergirl's plan of remembering every step of the cocktail started to derail. She was suddenly slammed with the realization that Lena’s clothing wasn’t appropriate at all to provide the kind of support she needed for such vigorous exercise. Leading to a very unfocused superhero. Supergirl was mesmerized by the way Lena’s breast was undulating up and down at every shake she gave the cocktail. Unable to look away even if she had enough clarity to do so, she lost track of time.

"Could you hold up the glasses for me? " said Lena, looking up to Supergirl when she felt satisfied that the cocktail was stirred enough.

"What ? " said Supergirl, blinking as she was pulled from her momentary trance.

"The 2 glasses… on the bar… could you hold them for me? " added Lena, pointing with her chin toward the glasses. You could hear in her tone that her request was very simple and that she didn't understand why Supergirl seemed to have trouble understanding it.

"Oh yeah sure, no problem," replied Supergirl, hurrying to follow the instructions in the hope that her momentary absence would go unnoticed.

 _Was she staring at my breast?_ Lena asked herself. _No, that can’t be .. not that I would blame her since I pretty much did the same moments ago. But coming from her, it would be very out-of-character._  Lena put the thought away, for the moment, with the intention to analyze it further later.

Lena poured an equal quantity in each glass while trying to decipher Supergirl expression who was ostensibly avoiding eye contact, fixing an imaginary spot behind Lena. Lena took one glass in her hand and delicately bumped it against the one still in Supergirl's hand, which brought back the superhero attention.

"To your first, and best-ever 100-years-old-cigar, " said Lena, in a cocky but probably right statement.

Supergirl raised her glass to answer the toast and brought it back to her lips to have a taste. “ Wow, this is good... very different from the fruity cocktail I usually get, but I like it.” She felt the warmth of the alcohol through her body but none of the burn or the buzz that humans get from the alcohol. She was only left with the complex flavor and aromas. "I understand why you like it, there are so many flavors blended together, yet they are perfectly balanced," added Supergirl.

Happy to see Supergirl that could appreciate the subtlety of the drink, Lena went to take a seat and invited Supergirl to do the same.

“I’m glad you like it. In fact, you caught the detail I particularly like about this drink: it’s the balance. True, I like scotch, but mixing it with the other ingredients of this cocktail brings a softness and sweetness that makes it more complete as a drink. I mean, strong and powerful is good but it’s not enough, you need a bit of soft sweetness to have a perfect balance. Combine these two sides together and I just can’t resist,” said Lena.

At the last sentence, Supergirl choked on her drink. Strong and powerful balancing with soft and sweet. Pretty sure it’s how Lena would describe Supergirl and Kara. Did she phrase it that way on purpose? Was she taunting her?

Lena seemed unaware that her comment had provoked Supergirl's choking. She thought it was the strongness of the cocktail.  “ Careful there Supergirl... you know, I can make you a Shirley Temple if this is too strong for you,” said Lena, teasing her.

“No, all good. It just went through the wrong pipe,” replied Supergirl, coughing.

When her coughing ended, Supergirl took the opportunity that they were alone together to address a more serious subject.  “ I need to talk to you about something while we're alone. So, I think General Lane has reported us to the citizenship department. It looks like we will be under investigation. Now, it’s pretty serious. If we get caught, we’re exposed to very severe penalty. We need to be extra careful, more than we initially taught...” started Supergirl, intentionally omitting the risk of treason accusation, she didn’t need to bother Lena with that.

“Oh, that’s not good. If he really has launched an investigation, we need to up our game, leave no place for doubt,” said Lena. She made a pause, thinking before saying, “ I think we need to get ahead of it.  You need to move in, it's safer.”

“Wait... what? We never talk about that," replied Supergirl, startled at how quickly Lena came to this conclusion.

“Well, the situation has changed. We need to adapt our strategy to the new risks. And it will be easier to convince the USCIS agents that we're married if we really live in the same house. I know it's not ideal but it's not that bad either. There is plenty of room for both of us. It’s just safer if you move in and I don't see any good reasons for you not to,” ended Lena, trying to get ahead of any objection Supergirl might have.

Supergirl was stuck trying to found a good reason to say no. Her only reason was that living here would increase the risk of Lena making the connecting between her 2 identities but she couldn’t use that argument.

Lena saw Supergirl hesitation and wondered, “...Unless there is someone waiting for you at home, I’ve never asked... Maybe I should have,” realized Lena, admitting to herself there was a large part of Supergirl’s life she knew nothing about.

“No ! no, no,  that’s not it. I do live alone,” replied Supergirl a little bit too quickly to her liking. ” ... and you're right,” she said, surrendering to Lena’s argument. "It would be safer if I lived here, and I don’t see any reason why I shouldn’t move in, at least until the end of the investigation,” ended Supergirl with a bit of apprehension.

As good as it was for their cover as a married couple, it could complicate thing for her _other_ cover. The _Kara-isn’t-Supergirl_ cover.

“Alright then, I’ll ask Jess to make you a copy of the keys,” replied Lena, satisfied that she didn't have to argue too much this time.

“We should also work on our backstory, how we met, how we became a couple,  etc… It’s the first thing people will ask us when we tell them we’re married and we need to have the same story, ” said Supergirl.

“I agree, and the best way to make a lie look true is to stay as close as possible to the truth. Then you fill the blank with something believable,"  stated Lena.

“Okay, let’s try this. We met when I was fighting Cadmus, and you sided with me against your own mother. You also helped me with other cases. And one thing leading to another,  we became friends. That’s all true, we just need to add that maybe a couple of months ago, our friendship evolved into something more…” said Supergirl.

“Yes, that seems quite believable and easy to remember.  We kept it a secret from everybody because of your secret identity, that would explain why nobody new... but the ACC law forced us to speed up things. And we decided to not wait to get married,” ended Lena.

“Obviously, with you being a CEO who works insanely long hours and me having no control over all the threats against National city, we knew it wouldn’t be a conventional marriage…” added Supergirl.

“… but it doesn’t mean we can’t find love and happiness in our own way,” ended Lena.

“Exactly! I think people would buy this story. It makes sense, and it keeps details vague enough,” said Supergirl.

“We also should agree that outside of this apartment, we will ALWAYS act as if married, you never know who’s looking or listening. We already have a hint of how paparazzi are determined to get an exclusive. Now, with the prospect of having agents following us, we can afford to take risks,” added Lena.

“Yes, I agree. Better be safe than sorry, ” said Supergirl.

Lena glanced at her watch.“Are you hungry? We should go if we don’t want to lose our reservation, ” she said.

“Well, as my wife, you should know that I’m always hungry,” answered Supergirl with a wink.

“Duly noted,"  replied Lena with a smile. “Let’s go feed you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Reminder of the Legal Lingo  
> ACC : Act of Alien Citizenship. Law that forces an alien who works for any US federal Agency to have an Alien Citizenship Certification. Which is the equivalent the Certificate of Citizenship or the Certificate of Naturalization ( for human foreigners).  
> DEO : Departement of Extranormal Operations. The role of the DEO is to monitor those with extranormal superpowers and to prevent any threat to the general public.  
> PACC : Permanent Alien Citizenship Certification. Proof that an alien is a US citizen.  
> TACC : Temporary Alien Citizenship Certification, is given to an alien while their file is under review. After approval, a PACC will be issue.  
> USCIS : U.S. Citizenship and Immigration Services, oversees lawful immigration to the United States. Since the ACC, it oversees Human and Alien immigration.


End file.
